Steve Smith
Not to be confused with Stephen Smith. Steve Smith is one of the history professors at UCI. Biography Steve doesn't think highly of his brother, Frank Smith. In various episodes, he calls Frank belittling names, such as Little Dog. He steals at least one girl, Jen, from Frank and can barely admit that Frank is "cool", even under compulsion. The two Smiths frequently compete with one another, examples being in "Prank Week" and "A Gentleman's Bet", and Steve is shown to be unwilling to lose to Frank in the latter, going insane and trying repeatedly to get an edge on Frank, then denying that the bet ever occurred after losing. Despite this, the two can get along and do help each other out. For example, Steve helps Frank in "Frankensteve" during a wrestling match after the duo are separated. In addition, Steve's injury in "Dean's List" gives Frank an adrenaline rush, showing that he does care for his brother. Later, they aid each other in swindling their students in "Is College Worth It?" after the Dean reduces their wages. His feelings of his being superiority can also apply to Pony Merks; one instance occurs in "Dean vs. Mayor" where he treats her like she's a servant, though this is because Frank isn't available for this treatment for most of the episode. These feelings surface again in "Prom Face/Off", when Steve insults her after she rejects the idea of going to prom with him. He rejects her idea of surrendering the game in "Dean's List", then calls a lot of his friends, Pony included, stupid for mistaking him for Carabas in "Do You Know Who You Look Like?". Along with other males, he scorns Pony for dating a bedbug in "Kenny Winker Rules", then calls her out for her apparent neediness in "Charlize". Two episodes later, he scorns Pony, not having faith in her fighting for the rights of discriminated people. A running gag in the show includes Pony and Steve being portrayed as a possible couple. One example occurs in "Prom Face/Off", when they're suggested by Frank to date each other. However, they instead try to see who can get a date first; these attempts proves futile, so they call it off. A second and more notable example occurs in "China-Man Begins", when many people around town assume Steve and Pony are a couple despite their numerous attempts to prove otherwise. When their final one initially works, a slip of Steve's tongue negates this, and any further thing he and Pony say only further reinforces the townspeople's beliefs. Later, in "Charlize", Steve is claimed to have "dibs" on Pony, meaning there's at least something going on between them; at the very least, they're friends with benefits. Steve is shown to only love women for sex and attention. After having intercourse with Jen, he tries to dump her so he can enjoy mating with other females, especially cheerleaders. This may even include Pony due to his aforementioned "dibs" on her, though this proves to be a weakness for him on occasion, as his sex-craving nature nets him retribution in "Kenny Winker Rules". Furthermore, his aforementioned competition with Frank in "A Gentleman's Bet" is jeopardized when he twice copulates with Leslie as opposed to Billy doing so with her. He later lists his plethora of sexual experiences in "Displays of Manhood", then confesses that he dates women only for their looks in "Life Coaches". He engages in other reckless behavior as well, such as impersonating Ronald Reagan in "Rewind, Pause, Pay!" and overdosing on an elixir in "Secret Society" despite Falgot's warning. He gets retribution for his actions, however; Reagan gets vengeance by freezing time doing as he pleases to Steve, and his tenure is revoked, respectively. Even Frank gave Steve his just deserts, one example being in "Total Validation" when he goes for a joyride in Steve's car after being convinced to doing so by Pony. Trivia * Steve was originally part of "The Professor Brothers", which was a web show/comic by Brad Neely. * Steve was once married. * Steve has Herpes. * Steve's spirit animal is the bald eagle as seen in "Secret Society". * Steve has had many girlfriends and sexual relations over the series. ** In "Displays of Manhood", Steve takes several days to list all of his sexual relations. ** In "Life Coaches", Steve states he dates women for two weeks. * Brad Neely's Twitter states that Steve is thirty-five.https://twitter.com/bradneely/status/609890045810454528 Episode Appearances *"China, IL: The Funeral" (First Appearance) *"Rewind, Pause, Pay!" *"Dean vs. Mayor" *"Baby Boom" *"Coming Out of the Casket" *"Secret Society" *"Prom Face/Off" *"Frankensteve" *"Chinese New Year" *"Dream Reamer" *"Dean's List" *"The Perfect Lecture" *"Is College Worth It?" *"Do You Know Who You Look Like?" *"The Diamond Castle" *"Kenny Winker Rules" *"China-Man Begins" *"Total Validation" *"Surfer God" *"Prank Week" *"Wild Hogs" *"A Gentleman's Bet" *"Best Face Forward" *"Charlize" *"Crow College" *"Bi-Topping-Ality" *"Parent's Day" *"Displays of Manhood" *"Life Coaches" *"Gummie World" *"Magical Pet" Gallery Video_003_0001.jpg Video_018_0002.jpg China,_IL_3_003_2_0001.jpg steve.jpg China,_IL_2_005_1_0001.jpg China, IL 3 003 2 0005.jpg China IL 4 010 0011.jpg China, IL 3 003 0003.jpg China IL 4 010 0005.jpg China il promo 3 youtube 001 2 0001.jpg China IL 4 010 0018.jpg China, IL 2 005 4 0004.jpg China, IL 3 003 0011.jpg China, IL 3 003 0012.jpg China, IL 3 003 0010.jpg China IL 4 010 0020.jpg China IL 4 010 0012.jpg China IL 4 010 0016.jpg Video 018 0004.jpg China IL 4 010 0015.jpg China IL 5 002 0011.jpg China IL 5 002 0016.jpg China IL 5 002 0009.jpg China IL 5 002 0005.jpg China IL 5 002 0001.jpg China IL 5 002 0017.jpg China IL 4 010 0009.jpg China IL 6 002 0002.jpg China IL 6 002 0005.jpg China IL 6 002 0008.jpg China IL 6 002 0004.jpg Category:Main Characters